Running From One's Past
by Zac and Ari -Temporary
Summary: What happense if the ones your love are mercilesly murdered? What happense if you take revenge? There are three answers: You are captured and then thrown in a cell to rot, you are killed, or you run. If you chose to run, how long could you last?
1. Breakfast

**Hello, My name is Araun (not real name), and this is my first story, titled, "Running From Ones Past." As the story advances on, you will see that the title fits just fine…hopefuly!**

**So, without further ado…or adue…or, aduex (please help me)…**

* * *

Running From One's Past  
By Araun of Fury

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_The scientist walked through the empty doorway, the door blown off the hinges. _

_"Oh my god…" _

_The entire room was almost completely covered in blood. Dead bodies of the scientists that worked there lay scattered about. Most of them had, what looked like, holes in their backs, as if something forced it's way out of their back. Others just looked beaten to death. The scientist almost puked at the sight._

_"What happened here!?"_

_Then, that's when he heard it. The sound of running water. He followed the noise, careful to not step in any blood, to a sink in the far corner of the room. There was someone standing over the sink. The scientist saw that the person was not human, but had a humanoid shape. The creature seemed to be franticly washing it's hands. Then, the scientists heard it say something._

_"I-it, won't come off…why won't it come off!"_

_The scientist studied the creature. It was a little smaller than himself, and was covered in fur. It's midsection was a crimson red, like blood, along with it's feet and tail. The rest of it's body was black._

_"It's n-not coming off!"_

_The scientist approached the creature, and peered over it's shoulder. It's hands were also a crimson red. The creature didn't seem to notice him yet, so he spoke up._

_"Um, hello? Did you do all of this?" asked the scientist, tapping it's shoulder._

_When he touched it's shoulder, he could feel that it was wet and matted. The creature suddenly stopped moving it's hands under the water, and turned and faced him._

_"Please! Get it off!" yelled the creature as it held up it's hands to the scientist._

_The scientist looked directly into it's eyes. They were also a crimson red. Then, he studied the creature more, realizing that it was a Lucario. It looked at him pleadingly, and it actually made the scientist feel sorry for it, even though it was obviousely responsible for the murder of the scientists._

_" I'm sorry, but, I can't remove your fur." Stated the scientist._

_The Lucario looked at him, confuzed, "But, but it's not my fur! Why won't the blood come off!" The Lucario pushed the scientist out of it's way as it ran out of the room._

_The scientist watched it run. Whatever had just happened, that Lucario would be scarred for life. As the scientist thought about it more, he realized something._

_"Wait, it could TALK!?"_

* * *

His eyes shot open, the green leaves of a tree being the first thing he saw. He sat up, and yawned. He was alone, as usual. He was cold, as usual. And he was hungry…as usual. His stomach grwoled loudly. He was basically a normal Lucario, except the way his fur was colored was a bit unique. He was mostly black, except for his midsection, all four paws, and tail, which were crimson red, along with his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Yawned the black and red Lucario as he jumped out of the tree he slept in and onto the ground, "Hmm, there's a city nearby, so I think I'll go grab a Pizza or something."

With that, he streatched a few of his limbs, then ran off through the forest, heading for the smell of food. After sprinting through the trees for a few minutes, he found himself on the outskirts of a small city. Many humans walked around, and some rode bikes, or other vehicles. The Lucario leisurely walked onto the sidewalk, catching a few looks of confuzion from some people. He grinned,_ 'I love it when they get confuzed.'_

Before long, he came across a resturaunt that was covered in the smell of some of his favorite foods, like Pizza, burgers, and hotdogs. He licked his lips, smelling the food from outside. He patiently sat down on the opposite side of the street, and waited. As people passed by, he noticed more of them starring at him.

"What?" said the Lucario, annoyed, "haven't you ever seen a Pokemon before?" hearing him, a _Lucario,_ speak English, caused most of the humans to instantly walk away, "Hehe, that's always funny."

Finaly, after half an hour of waiting, he got what he was waiting for. A person walked out of the resturaunt carrying a bag, a bag that held the Lucario's breakfast. The Lucario stood to his feet, and followed the person carrying the bag of food to a soccer field, where the person sat on nearby bleachers, and set the bag down next to him. The Lucario silently stepped under the bleachers, and reached inside the bag while the person wasn't looking, then grabbed one of the burgers in it. The Lucario unwrapped the wrapping around the burger and grinned hungrily, his mouth watering.

He was about to take a bite, when he heard the person above him say, "That's weird, I thought I got two burgers?" The Lucario couldn't stop himself, he burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the person above him, "Huh? Hey! A Lucario!"

_'Uh-oh.'_ The Lucario ran out from under the bleachers, intending to get away from the human with his new prize, but was stopped when a bright glow flashed in front of him. When the glow dissapeared, a machamp stood before him, '_I am really not in the mood for a fight right now!'_

"There is no way I am letting you get away!" yelled the person that was now obviousely a Pokemon Trainer.

The machamp started flexing it's muscles, trying to intimidate the Lucario, but he just rolled his eyes, "Alright, just let me eat my breakfast first." Sighed the Lucario before taking a large bite out of the burger.

The trainer looked dumbfounded, 'Y-y-you can TALK!?"

The Lucario took another bite, "Yeah" then swollowed, "So?"

"Oh, I am definitely not losing you!"

"Good, luck."

"Alright, Machamp! Take him down!" commanded the trainer.

The machamp charged the Lucario, swinging one of it's four massive fists at his skull. Just as it's fist was inches away from contact, the Lucario quickly sidesteped, causing the surprised Machamp to stumble slightly. Before the Machamp could regain it's balance, the Lucario, kicked it's foot straight up, making contact with the machamp's face. The machamp grunted as it's head was wreanched upward, the rest of it's body following. The machamp's arms flailed wildy as it tried to regain balance once more, but to no avail. It fell back, flat on it's back, a loud THUD was heard as it hit the ground.

As the Machamp tried to sit up, the Lucario slammed it's right foot onto it's chest, and placed both it's hands behind it's back on it's right side, allowing a small space in between it's paws. To the machamp's horror, a small, pulsating, blue ball appeared between the Lucario's paws, and it stedily grew until it was the size of the machamp's head. The Lucario had a smug look on it's face.

"Now, I suggest you let me go, or your machamp is going to need a new head." Stated the Lucario victoriousley.

The trainer, defeated, called his machamp back into it's pokeball, "Fine…" then he slumped back over to the bleachers and ate what was left of the food.

The Lucario laughed, then began walking away, back to the forest to hide yet again.

* * *

A human walked silently throught the forest, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. He wore a complete combat camo-suite. He had a pistol pointed ahead of him, and a few other weapons in holsters at his side. Five more men, similarly dressed, followed close behind him. They were in search of a rouge Pokemon that had murdered a group of scientists about four years back. This particular human was the leader of the eleit squad of Retreival. This pokemon had escaped them on multiple ocassions, and it pissed him off. He was the best of the best! How could one simple Lucario escape him all of those times? No matter, he would get him this time, he just had to find the annoying thing first.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! The first chapter to, what I hope to be, an amazing story! Please tell me how I did, I_ REALLY_ want to know!**

**Till Next Time!  
Araun**


	2. Awkwardness

**Well! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
Awkwardness

The Lucario yawned. He had been watching the squad from atop a tree for about six hours. They had been walking right under him the whole time. They wore camo, but it didn't matter, he could see them no matter what they wore, _'They might just be trying to bore me to death.' _Thought the Lucario as another human walked under him for the hundreth time, _Or they're just plain stupid.'_ Finally, he heard one of the humans say that "The area was clear" and that they should move on, _'DEAR GOD THANK YOU!'_ The Lucario watched as the humans head out of his area of the forest, then jumped to the ground and began walking. After a second, he noticed that he could barely see. The Lucario drooped in dissapointment, "Aww, man! It's nighttime! And there's clouds overhead!" He was about to walk back to the tree he was just in, when he remembered that he could use his Aura sight to see in the dark, "Wait! The day...er, night can still be sa...!" just then, a bright flash came from the clouds above, followed by the crash of thunder, and a heavy rain. The Lucario looked at the ground and clenched his fists, then looked at the sky, and yelled as loud as he could, "DAMNIT!"

* * *

The Lucario ran through the forest, looking for a cave, or a hollow tree, something to keep him out of the rain, "Nature hates me, doesn't it?" growled the Lucario to himself.

After running around for an hour or so, he came across a tent in the middle of the forest. The camp site _looked _deserted, so he approached the tent. He used his Aura sight to check if anyone was inside the tent, and nobody was, "This is just perfect!" laughed the Lucario, surprised by his good fortune. He built-up energy inside his body, then released it in a small aura around him, removing all the water on him, and preventing any more from getting on him, then unzipped the flap, and went in the tent, closing the flap behind him. He inspected the inside of the tent, it was still full of camping materials, "Now why would anyone just leave their stuff here?" He looked around the small tent, and found a few blankets, a pillow, and something he hadn't seen before.

It was like a sack of sorts, but it was thin, looked to be big enough to carry him, and it felt soft and a little fuzzy, "What is this?" then, he noticed a zipper on the side and unzipped it, turning it into a sack, and into a blanket, "Okay, that's kinda cool." he then grabbed a small pile of blankets and curled-up in the corner of the tent, covering himself with the blankets, "Ahhhh, I haven't felt this good in a while..." sighed the Lucario before dozing off into sleeps embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, a relatively young girl and a Blaziken sat in a small cave, hiding from the storm.

"The tent was only a few more meters away!" yelled the girl, "We were so close!" the Blaziken nodded in agreement, "I would sprint to it, but I can't just leave you here, it wouldn't be right." the Blaziken shrugged, as if to say, "I don't mind." but the girl shook her head, "No, I couldn't leave you here by yourself! Your my best friend!" the Blaziken smiled, happy to hear that, "I guess we'll just wait for the storm to stop..." mumbled the girl as she leaned against the wall of the cave.

The Blaziken only starred out into the storm. it hated heavy rain like this. Well, that might be because he was a fire type, but still, he hated it. He also hated the fact that he couldn't talk to Sarah, since she couldn't understand his language, but, he was able to convey his opinion with facial expressions and actions. ASlo, since Sarah was good at reading faces, it made things easier, _Well, no point in worrying about things out of my control.' _thought the Blaziken as he too leaned against the wall, awaiting the end of the storm.

* * *

Finally, after hours of rain, the storm had subsided, but, to Sarah's annoyance, the sun was beginning to rise, "Well this just sucks!" yelled Sarah as she and Blaziken walked over to her tent, "You know what! Screw it! I'm going to get in that sleeping bag, and sleep for the next ten hours anyway!"

Blaziken laughed, _'She has such a short temper! I would hate to be on the wrong side of it!'_

"You ganna wait out here?" asked Sarah to Blaziken. He nodded, "Alright, wake me up...uh...eventually." then she unzipped the tent, climbed into it, and zipped it back up.

Sarah removed her jeans, jacket, and T-shirt, then grabbed her sleeping bag. She looked at for a moment, "Nah, I need to get this washed, I'll use the blankets." she then looked over to the corner of the tent to where the blankets were piled, grabbed a few, then laid down on her pillow and covered herself completely with the blankets at the same time, quickly falling asleep.

At the same time, the now shivering Lucario awoke due to the cold, "Huh? where'd the blankets go?" he sat up and looked over to the center of the tent, "Hmm, how'd they get there?" he shrugged, "Meh, who cares..." then crawled lazily over to the blankets and crwled under them, falling asleep only seconds later.

* * *

Blaziken had returned to the campsite from a walk through the forest finding everything exactly how it had been when he left. He decided it had been long enough to wake Sarah, up, so he shook the tent lightly, and waited for the shuffling to start, letting him know Sarah was awake.

After a moment of silence, Sarah's voice called out, "I'k awake, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Blaziken nodded to himself and awaited Sarah.

Inside the tent, Sarah rubbed hr eyes, opening them slowly, and realized that she had her arms wrapped araound something comfertable and fuzzy. She let go of whatever it was and sat up, waiting for her eyes to ajust. After her eyes ujusted, she removed the blankets and froze in shock at the sight of a black and red Lucario sleeping right next to her. the Lucario slowly opened it's eyes, then yawned as it sat up. It looked around the tent lazily, until it saw Sarah starring at him with wide eyes. The Lucraio's ears perked-up, along with it's eyes, from the surprise.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TENT!" screamed Sarah, scraing Blaziken out of his mind.

The Lucario turned to get out as soon as possible, but only succeded in running right into the tent flap, flipping the whole tent over. Blaziken was hopping up and down in utter confuzion as the tent flipped and crumpled in on itself. After a few shuffling noises, and lumps in the crumpled pile of the tent moving around, the flap was unzipped and out poped the head of the Lucario, eyes wide in fear. The Lucario dashed out of the tent, Sarah's head following it.

"How the Hell did _you _get in my tent!?" screamed Sarah, not expecting an answer.

"Your tent!" replied the Lucario, surprising Sarah, "I found it, abandoned, during the storm, so I used it to get out of the rain!"

Sarah quickly recovered from the shock of a talking pokemon, and retorted, "So! it doesn't mean you just hop into some random tent!" Sarah stood up, still in her underwaer, and walked over to the Lucario so that they were only a foot apart, "Now apoligize, or you'll be sorry sorry!"

The Lucario starred Sarah's body up and down. It was well curved and she seeme to be in good shape. She was about as tall as himself as well. Her black hung loose around her shoulders. But the thing that caught the Lucario's eye the most, besides wearing nothing but underwear, was he eyes. they were a bright, emerald green, '_That's a little uncanny.' _thought the Lucario, as she galared at him.

"Uh, excuse me for pointing out the obviouse, but, you're kinda in your underwear."

Sarah's face grew bright red as she looked down at herself, "Uh..." Sarah was frozen from the embarrasment. She would normally not be embarrased by being seen like this by pokemon, but this one had spoken english, so, it changed things a bit. Sarah quickly ran and dove into the pile of the crumped tent, hiding her body as she looked for her clothes. The Lucario started to snicker, which caused her face to become redder, "Sh-shut up!" yelled Sarah as she hurridly slid her legs through the pant legs while simultaneousely putting on her shirt.

The Lucario doubled over in laughter, and even Blaziken started snickering, "HAHA! That just made my day!" laughed the Lucario, to Sarah's annoyance.

_'I can't believe I let him see me like that!' _then she remembered how she woke up: with her arms wrapped around something fuzzy, _'Oh my god...I _cuddled _with him!' _Sarah shouted at herself as she finished lacing her arms through her jacket, _'Although, it did feel kinda nice...I mean! No! What am I thinking!?' _Sarah stood up and walked over to Blaziken, as if standing next to him lessened the embarrasment. It didn't.

The Lucario eyed her and the Blaziken as he regained his composure, :So, ganna have your pokemon there kick my ass for see you?" joked the Lucario, "I wouldn't recomend it, unless you feel like seeing a hospital soon."

Blaziken narrowed it's eyes at the Lucario, _'I hate him already.'_

"First, he's not my pokemon, he's my friend." answered Sarah, "Second, no, I'm not. I have no desire to hurt you, nor catch you. I'm not a trainer."

The Lucario shrugged his shoulders, "Well, then that makes my life easier. I don't need any unwanted attention." then he turned and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Sarah, causing the Lucario to stop and turn around, raising an eyebrow at her, "You're just ganna leave like that?"

The Lucario nodded, "Uhhh, yeah. Pretty much."

This kinda angered Sarah. She didn't know why though, it just did, "Well...where are you going?"

The Lucario thoguht about it for a moment, "Anywhere but here."

"Why?"

He thought some more, "Because I'm hiding from someone."

"From who?"

"This isn't Twenty Questions you know!" spat the Lucario.

"Hey! At least I didn't ask for your name!" retorted Sarah, "That would be stupid."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you don't really have a name, right?"

The Lucario got an annoyed expression on it's face, "Of course I do! Why whouldn't i?"

Sarah looked surprised by this, "Oh, well...it's just that..."

"Just that what?" interrupted the Lucario, "You thought, 'Lucario' is my actual name? That would be just plain idiotic!"

"Then...what is your name?"

The Lucario closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "My name..." then he opened his eyes and stomped his right foot on the ground in front of him and held up a fist, "is Araun!"

Sarah looked at him like he was crazy, "Um, okay, Araun, what was the stomping and the fist thing for?"

Araun seemed to become embarrased by the question, "Uhh, to add dramatic effect..."

Sarah and Blaziken turned their heads torward eachother, then looked back at Araun, "Okayyyyyy..."

"Hey, shut up naked girl!" shouted Araun.

Blaziken seemed to get an, "Oh God, what did he just do?" look while Sarah glared at Araun with pure rage.

Sarah clenched her fists and said in a dark voice, "You are going to pay for that."

Araun tutted, "Yeah, right." then looked away.

The next thing Araun knew, a sharp pain surged from the top of his skull, all the way through his body. He staggered and fell to the ground, unconceouse. Sarah was breathing heavily, holding a branch that had fallen off of a tree. It was positioned exactly where Araun had been standing a moment ago, and the end was almost broken off where it collided with his skull. Sarah regained her composure as she realized what she had just done

"Woops..."

* * *

**Owchy. That hurt. Well, "AWkwardness" is definatley an appropriate name for this chapter, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Till next Time!  
Araun**


	3. Is this the end?

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:  
Is this...the end?

Araun slowly opened his eyes. He awoke in the same tent he fell asleep in during the storm. Exept this time, he was in the center on the tent.

"What happened?" asked Araun to himself as he rubbed his aching head, "And why does my head feel like it got whacked by a stick?" then, he noticed that there were white bandages on the top of his head, "What the? Where'd these come from?" There were spaces in the bandage so that his ears cound come through, "Did I drink some...what do humans call it again? Oh, right, beer, again?" Araun thoguht about what happened the last time he drank beer from a human. He woke up on the roof a speeding truck in the middle of a desert.

Araun slowly climbed out of the tent, then stood, bending his back until a loud crack was heard from his spine. Afterwards, he looked in front of him to see a small fire, a Blaziken, and a girl wearing jeans, a white jacket, and a pink T-shirt. She had black hair that hung around her shoulders. He instantly recognised her, "YOU!" he shouted, while baring hit teeth in anger.

The girl and the Blaziken turned and looked at him, "Oh good, you're awake!" said the girl cheerily.

"Yeah! After you broke a stick on my skull!" yelled Araun in anger.

"Sorry, I have a short temper..."

"So! That doesn't give you the right to hit me with a stick!"

"Fine, I'm sorry." said the girl, rolling her eyes as she stood and walked over to him, "My name is Sarah by the way." she said, holding a hand out to him.

Araun eyed her hand suspiciousely, "Uh-huh, whatever, Sarah." then looked away crossing his arms.

This ticked-off Sarah, but she took a deep breath, "Okay, well then, I'll just sit by the fire." and she did so.

Araun looked around. It was late, and, even though he could use Aura Sight, to get around, he felt kinda dizzy from the pounding headache on the top of his skull, so, he sat down a few feet away with his back against a tree, eyes starring blankly up at the sky. Sarah eyed him up and down. He looked like any normal Lucario, execpt for the color differances. But he also looked, _empty, _and sad. She always thought that Lucarios would seem energetic, or at the least, happy. Not this one.

"What's up with you?" asked Sarah.

"I've been traveling alone for four years now, and I always will be, so, I just wasnt to get out of this forest as soon as possible." replied Araun.

"Then, why don't you leave now?"

"Because, everything has weird red and blue dots on it, and the sky seems to be on the ground right now." answered Araun as he rubbed his head.

Sarah bit her bottom lip, realizing that she really screwed him up, "Sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault." responded Araun sarcasticly as he stood, stumbleing a bit, "Really, don't think _anything _of it."

He then proceded to attempt to jump into the tree branch above him, but, due to the fact that it looked like there were three brances instead of one, only succeded in slamming his head into the branch. Araun came crashing back to the ground, screaming, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Sarah almost laughed, until she realized that he wasn't moving, "uh-oh." She then walked over to him, and saw that he had a dazed look on his face. Blaziken on the other hand, was laughing like crazy, "Quick, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." ordered Sarah as she kneeled beside him.

"Uhhh, twelve." responded Araun drearily.

Sarah was holding up three fingers, "Okay, good, I was." then she lifted him up and placed his arm over her shoulder. She carried him to a log that was placed by the fire pit with his feet draging behind him. She then sat him on the log then sat next to him, letting him lean on her shoulder.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Araun suspiciousely. Araun had a bad history with humans, so he naturally hated them, and didn't trust them.

"Because I'm the one that hurt you, so, I'm repaying you." responded Sarah, shrugging.

Araun eyed her, before accepting the support, and watching the glowing embers of the fire. Blaziken didn't like the fact that Sarah was letting him lean on her. Was he jealouse? No, he couldn't be...could he? Sarah just silently watched the fire, trying to ignore the fact that a black and red Lucario that could speak english and has a sever head injury was leaning on her. One of his ears twitched and it brushed by her cheek. The soft fur brushing against her skin fealt nice, she almost gasped from the contact. Araun didn't seem to notice, though. He just continued to blanky stare into the fire, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted asleep. Sarah was also becoming tired. She had stayed awake the whole time Araun was asleep, actually _worried_ that she hurt him too badly. Blaziken noticed that her eyes were barely open, so stood and relived Araun, who was out cold, from her.

"Thank you." said Sarah, drearily with a yawn as she stood and crawled inside her tent. She was about to close it when she noticed Blazikent starring at Araun, confuzed about what to do with him. Sarah sighed, "Bring him in here." ordered Sarah.

Blaziken nodded his head and gently laid Araun inside the tent. Sarah moved him to the right side of the tent and covered him with blankets, she stayed on the left side. She removed her jeans, jacket, and shirt then replaced them with blue pajamas and covered herself with other blankets. Blaziken usually didn't sleep in the tent, he preferred to sleep outside, so, he sat down with his back against a tree, and fell asleep soon after. Sarah was quickly on the brink of sleep, her thoguhts filled with Araun.

_'I wonder what he's ganna do tomorrow...wait, why do I care? I mean, I hate him, don't I? Yeah! I should probably kick him out after he's all healed! Although, it is kinda fun to have someone around that could actually talk, no offense to Blaziken.'_

"P-please...get it off..."

Sarah bolted upright, _'Who said that?' _She looked around the tent, the only other person was Araun.

"But it's not my fur...why won't the blood come-off!"

Sarah looked at Araun with her head tilted to the side, '_He's talking in his sleep.' _realized Sarah, grinning, '_That's kinda cute.' _Then she realized what he had said, _Wait...BLOOD!? What the hell is he dreamimg about?'_

Araun suddenly shot upright, screaming, "MILKSHAKES!"

Sarah eyed him, "Uh, have a good five minutes of sleep?" asked Sarah politely. Araun seemed to be breathing heavily. After calming down, he noticed he was in the tent again...with Sarah. He suddenly went wide-eyed and was about to run out of the tent, but Sarah grabbed his paw,causing him to fall onto his back with an thud, "Relax, I'm not ganna hit you with a stick again."

Araun bent his head back as far as he could look up at Sarah. She seemed to be holding back laughter, with a wide, crooked grin, "Oh, well then I feel much better." mumbled Araun sarcasticly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Still as annoying as ever, even with a severe head injury."

Araun sat up and turned around to look at Sarah. She was wearing blue pajamas that had, ironicly, a Lucario on the right leg and chest, "Nice pajamas."

"Thought you'd like them." replied Sarah. She opened her mouth to say more, but thought better of it, and closed it again.

Araun tilted his head to the side, "What? If you have something to aske me, ask me." Sarah was about to ask how he knew what she was thinking, until he interrupted, "No, I can't exactly read your mind, I just kinda read your..."feelings."

"Okay...well, please don't read me, it makes me feel weird." asked Sarah, hoping he forgot about her question.

"Fine, don't ask me.

_'Darn it...'_

"So I'll ask you a question instead. Why are you being so kind to me?" Sarah honestly had no answer to the question. So she just sat there, starring straight at Araun's eyes. She found herself focousing on nothing _but _his eyes. As she looked closer, she could see some kind of reflection in them. She couldn't really make-out what they were, but something was there, moving, "Um, how long are you ganna stare at me like that?"

Sarah realized what she was doing and quickly looked away, blushing.

This just made Araun laugh, "What's wrong? See something freaky?"

_'Yes.' _"No, just like that way your eyes look." Sarah realized what she was saying too late.

Araun was utterly surprised, "E-excuse me?"

_'Did I really just say that!?' _"Uh...I said, um...shut-up!"

"I didn't say anything!" retorted Araun, "You are one crazy girl, you know that!?"

Sarah moaned, "Just shut-up and go to sleep!" then laid down, resting her head on a pillow and covering herself with blankets.

Araun rolled his eyes and did the same, "Whatever."

Sarah closed her eyes, angered, yet excited at the same time, _'What the hell is wrong with me!?' _screamed Sarah at herself, _'Why am I getting so weird when ever I talk to him?'_

Araun was thinking similar thoughts, _'Why does she always get so weird when she talks to me?'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Sarah woke-up, once again, with her arms wrapped around something fuzzy, '_Oh don't tell me...' _Sarah opened her eyes and saw that she was, in fact, snuggling against Araun's back, again, '_Well, it does feel kinda nice...so I'll enjoy it while it lasts.' _Sarah moved her body closer to his, enjoying contact of his soft fur on her face and arms. She realized that he would probably get freaked-out when he woke up, but that only mad her want to do it more. Sarah eventually fell asleep again.

Blaziken was wide awake. A few minutes ago, some kind of human with a camo siute on had walked by only a few minutes ago, _Something tells me that's who Araun was hiding from.'_ thought Blaziken as he kept his eyes peeled for any more humans, _'I should probably warn Sarah about this.' _Blaziken was standing to go shake the tent to wake Sarha and Araun up, but stopped when he heard Araun yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Blaziken was a little scarred about what might be happening in the tent, so he quickly ran over to it and opened the flap. Araun was on the opposite side of the tent that Sarah was on, and he seemed to be _pissed. _Sarah was just completely ignoring him, "Oh, hey Blaziken. Hiw did you sleep?"

Blaziken gave both of them quizzical looks, then shrugged, showing Sarah that he slept fine.

"Why the _hell _were your arms wrapped around me when I woke-up!?" yelled Araun, with emphasis on, "hell."

Blaziken looked at Sarah quizzically again, she just mouthed thw words, "Just to see him do this."

Blaziken nodded, and listened to their next argument.

"Well, I move around in my sleep sometimes, but atleast I don't _talk _in my sleep." answered Sarah innocently.

Araun's ears tilted straight back in embarrasment, "You mean I...t-talked while I was asleep?"

Sarah nodded, "Yup."

"Wh-what did I say?"

"Oh, just something about your fur and blood not coming off." answered Sarah casually.

"I swear, if you tell anyone about that I will kill you." said Araun menicingly.

"Yeah," Sarah said sacrasticly, "Suuuuuuuuuuuure you will."

Araun gritted his teeth before crawling out of the tent in a huff, "You know what! I feel good enough, I'm outa here!"

Sarah instantly lost the smnug look on her face, "W-wait! Why?" Sarah aslo climbed out of the tent and stood next to Blaziken.

Araun turned and glared at her, "One, I have to keep moving or they'll find me. Two, Why the hell would I stay here with you!? You do nothing but insult me! And you!" Araun shouted while poiting at Blaziken, "You hate me!"

Blaziken shrugged, thinking, _'True.'_

"So please give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave!?" Araun shoted one more time before turning, not waiting for an answer.

Sarah sighed, "Well, it was fun while it lasted..." then climbed back in the tent to start packing up to continue traveling.

* * *

Araun had been walking for about an hour, and covered atleast two miles. The whole time thoguh, he had been thinking about Sarah. Yes, he had basically hated her, yet, it was a fun change with her, and he actually enjoyed the few hours he spent with her. The Blaziken, well, he never really said anything much, so...Suddenly, Araun heard a twig crack, then someone curse under their breath.

Araun stopped in his tracks, "Damnit."

Then, the next thing he knew, a large net shot out of the bushes, but he was able to quickly roll out of the way. He stodd to his feet in a fighting stance, watching for any movment and listening for any noise. After nothing happened for a while, he decided to take the fight into his own hands. He closed his eyes, focusing on the preasance of Aura around him, searching for the Aura of the humans surrounding him. His eyes were closed, but he could see better than if they were open. Every living thing in the forest had a flaming glow to it, but he focoused on peticular Araus, those of the Humans attacking him. Everything else was dull and either black, or blue.

After singling out the Humans rfom everything else, he could see that we was in fact surrounded by about nine men...and one woman. One of them pointed some hind of gun at him from off to his left. Before the person could even _think _about pulling the trigger, Araun was upon them. There were three in that area, and all of them were completely surprised by Araun's sudden attack. Araun kicked the gun out of the person's hand, then grabbed the back of another's shirt that was running away. Araun then proceded to throw him out of the bushes. The third human tried to punch him from behind, but Araun ducked under the fist while twisting his body. Araun placed his right paw on the ground and pushed off with his left foot. The human didn't have time to react before Araun's right foot slammed directly into his chin. The human fell back to the ground, out cold, as Araun planted both feet back onto the ground.

Now each of the humans were rushing to his position. Araun had all four paws on the ground, so he launched himself out of the bush, pushing with all four paws, and into one of the humans, tackling him to the ground. Araun rolled to his feet in a fighting stance onece more. The humans hesitated for a moment, until one of them shouted.

_"GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!"_

Two of the humans charged him: One went for his right, the other, his left. Araun merely smiled. The right one tried to get a kick at his chest, while the othe went for his legs. At almost the last second, Araun ducked his head, while lumping slightly off the ground. Both attacks missed by mere centimeters. The two that attacked him went for another round, but Araun slammed a one of his palms on each chest. Araun grunted as the two humans were blasted back by a burst of blue energy. Araun stood staright up, his eyes still closed, then smiled once more.

"Next?"

Each person looed at eachother, then pulled out some kind of gun each.

The smile on Araun's face instantly dissapeared, "Oh shit..."

Araun dashed to the right, bullets flying behind him, '_Damn! They're seriouse this time!' _Araun quickly turned and started running at the humans, most of them were still bringing their guns around to aim at him by the time ge was only a foot away. Araun jumoed above them, then brought both hands to his right side, and started cgarging an Aura Sphere. Once it was a pretty large size, he launched it at the group of humans. Most of them scattred, but one stayed and tried to shoot the Aura Sphere.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Araun as he started falling back to the ground, "Get out of the way!" The human was frozen in his spot by fear, _Damnit! They were all supposed to scatter!' _Araun hit the ground running. He sprinted at the human and tackled him out of the way only an instant before he was hit. Araun rolled to his feet as they hit the ground and the Arau Sphere exloded, kicking-up dust around the area.

Before Araun could regain his wits, something cold and hard was pressed to the back of his head, "Gatcha." said one of the humans.

Araun relaxed his body, and starred at the ground, "You win."

"Good, now stand still while I..."

Araun slammed his elbow into the stomach of the human, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees, groaning in pain, "I guess you're the rookie." laughed Araun quickly slamming his fist onto the top of the human, knocking him out cold.

The dust had settled completely, so Araun surveyed the area (with his eyes still closed). Most of the soldiers were caught in the blast of the Aura Sphere, so they were taken care of. There were three left, but they were pretty beaten. Each of them had dropped their weapons, luckily, so they started charging at him one more time. Araun stood ready as they closed-in on him. The first one swung a fist at his stiomach, which he deftly side-stepped, then quickly ducked as the next one tried to kick his chest, landing him right in front of the last human, who had his foot raised in preparation for an ax kick. Araun didn't have time to move out of the way, so laised his hands and caught the leg before it could hit him.

Araunthen pushed the humans leg back, while standing up, causing the human to fall onto his back. Araun wasted no time in grabbing the human's leg, then throwing him in the direstion the other two humans were coming from. One of the humans was hit by the one Araun threw, the other one dove over him though, rolling, as he hit the ground, back to his feet and continuing his charge at Araun. The last human tried to kick his face, but he easily tilted his head out of the way. Using the momentum from the first kick, the human spun on his feet, and tried to back-hand Araun, but Araun ducked under he fist, while swiping the legs out from under the human with his feet. AS ARaun stood, he kicked his foot up, colliding with the chest of human as he fell. Then, Araun continued the attack by blasting the human back with a force palm.

The human flew back a few feet before rolling to stop on his face, _'Uh-oh,' _thought Araun, '_that might have been too much.'_

Araun finally opened his eyes and looked at thr human, worried, "You okay?"

The human started trying to lift himself up, but it his arms were shaking violently, "Heh, so the convict tries to act nice, eh?"

Araun smirked and closed his eyes, "Hey, aren't you the guy that chased me since the beginning?"

"Yep, but, the chase is finally over." stated the human proudly.

Araun opened his eyes and looked at the human, confuzed, "What? But you haven't caught me yet." then, Araun noticed that the man had produced some kind of remote.

"Nghty-night, convict."

The hunam tapped a button on the remote then lay flat on the ground, covering his head with his arms. A beeping noise came from Araun's feet, so he looked down. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a small remote-detonation bomb right in between his feet.

"Shit!" Araun turned and ran to get away from the explosion, but only succeded in taking two steps before the bomb went off.

Araun was propelled forward as the shockwave hit him. Everything turned completely white as a loud, ringing noise rang through his head. It fealt like his body was on fire, and his eyes burned immesnly. Eventually, everything wnet black, and he couldn't feel anything.

_'Is this it?' _thoguth Araun, '_Is this...the end?'_

_

* * *

_

**Now tell me, do YOU think that this is the end? If you do, the you are one crazy idiot! Why the hell would I end it here? So, keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**Till next Time!  
Araun**


	4. Making Friends

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4  
Making Friends

Sarah walked out of the bathroom, a large amount of steam following her, and gave a content sigh as she wrapped the towel around herself, "Ahhh, I just love hot showers." she walked over to the couches in the center of the motel room she rented, and examined the two pokemon on them. First, there was Blaziken, who was out cold from the long walk. Then there was the black and red Lucario, Araun.

Sarah and Blaziken had followed him after he left camp, so, when the bomb exploded at his feet, Blaziken was there to quickly snatch and carry him away. After walking about three miles, they found a small motel on the edge of a city, and Sarah decided to rent a room for a while. After settling down, Sarah, with her adequate knowledge of first aid, quickly patched-up many of the burns and cuts covering Araun's body, and also fixed-up a few broken bones. The worst injury was a horribly broken bone in his right leg. After being so close to such an explosion, Araun's body looked like it went through hell and back, so she was sure that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Araun rolled off of the couch, then moaned, "Uhhhhnng..."

Sarah almost burst out laughing, but held it in so as not to wake Blaziken, "He is just unlucky, isn't he?" said Sarah to no one in particular.

Sarha walked over to Araun and placed him back on the couch. It was actually surprisingly easy. He didn't weigh much. Weather that was because he is in good shape, or he doesn't eat much, he was still pretty light. Just after she set him down, his eyes shot open.

At first, Araun had no idea what was going on, but then he remembered the humans, the fight, then the explosion. That's when he noticed someone standing over him, but since his eyesight was a little blurry, he didn't know who it was, all that he knew, was that is was a human. Out of sheer instinct, Araun shot up and tackled the person to the ground, growling, then placed one of his front paws on the person's throat, and cocked the other one back, ready to punch.

Then, the person spoke, half gasping as his paw was straining her air way, "Araun! S-stop! I-it's me, Sarah!"

As soon as Araun heard "Sarah" mentioned, he realized that his body was in immense pain and he fell over screaming. Blaziken shot up from the sound of Araun's scream, and looked over to see Sarah slowly standing, rubbing her neck, and Araun laying on the ground with his back arched and grimacing in pain.

"Damn..." whispered Sharah as Araun eventually calmed down and lay still.

"Wh-where am I?" asked Araun softly.

"You're in a motel room that I rented." answered Sarah as she stood and loomed over Araun, still rubbing a now red spot on her neck.

Araun noticed this and closed his eyes, sighing, "Sorry."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, "What? No annoying come-back or something?"

He didn't respond.

"Geese, what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, I just got blown-up is all." responded Araun sarcastically.

Sarah smirked, "Yep, there's the sarcasm I was looking for."

After that, there was a minute of awkward silence, until Araun spoke up, "Umm, what do I do now?"

"Now, you try not to scream while we put you back on the couch."

Araun's ears flattened back as Blaziken walked over to him and gently lifted him off the floor, then placed him back onto the couch. The whole time, Araun was holding back the urge to scream as loud as he could from the intense pain shooting through his body. After he was back on the couch, he released a long breath, and said, "Owwww."

Sarah giggled a bit as she walked into the separate bed room, then closed the door behind her. Blaziken laid back down on his couch, and Araun just starred at the ceiling.

"So, how long have you and Sarah been traveling?" asked Araun to Blaziken.

Blaziken responded, talking in the language of Pokemon (**A/N: Okay, if there is a name for it, please tell me...**), "About four years, don't know how long specifically. How long have you been traveling?" countered Blaziken.

"Four years, six months, three weeks, two days, and five hours..." responded Araun, "Six hours." Blaziken looked at him like he was insane, and, without looking, Araun said, "Yeah, maybe I am insane." This just made Blaziken even more confused, which caused Araun to chuckle, before grunting and grimacing in pain, "Damn...I was too reckless, now I'm as screwed as a...screw..."

Blaziken rolled his eyes before closing them to go to sleep once more, "Go to sleep, get some rest."

"Yeah, sure." responded Araun dully, "Easy for you to sleep when no one of hunting you down."

Blaziken grimaced, "Seriousely, go to sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah heard the whole conversation through the door, _'I wonder why those people were chasing Araun in the first place...' _she smirked, _'Maybe he killed someone.' _Sarah rolled over onto her stomach and starred out the small window in her room, _'What are we ganna do now? I mean, there is no way that Araun can move right now, and after he can, we can't just leave him on his own! He'll get caught, or worse, killed.' _Sarah sighed, _'It's late, and I'm tired...I'll think about this stuff some other time.' _With that, she closed her eyes and quickly dozed-off to sleep.

* * *

Sarah suddenly found herself in a small room, with one doorway. The door had been blown off of it's hinges somehow.

_(Where am I?)_

Sarah saw no other choice but to go through the doorway, so, she stepped into the next room, and nearly fainted from the sight. The room seemed to be a lab of sorts, but there were shattered test tubes covering the ground, along with the blood and dead bodies of scientists, their white lab coats now red from their own blood.

_(O-oh my god...what happened?)_

Sarah walked through the room, careful to avoid the puddles of blood scattered about the room. There was blood on the walls, floor, equipment, and even ceiling. It was all just a bloody mess. At the back of the room, she saw some scientists, that was still alive, thank God, standing in front of something else. She couldn't hear what he was saying, so she went closer. Suddenly, the scientist was pushed out of the way by something, then, that something came charging at her. Just before it collided with her, she saw that it was Lucario. then, she gasped as she realized who, specifically, it was.

_(Araun!?)_

"P-lease! I'm begging you!" shouted Araun as he fell to his knees and held up his paws, "Make the blood come off!"

Sarah starred at his crimson eyes. They were so desperate, so sad, so..._empty._

_(Araun...)_

Araun suddenly broke down crying, "I-I didn't mean to do it! it's just, the sight of her dying just...just made me so angry that...that I couldn't control my actions!"

_(Araun! Calm down!)_

Shouted Sarah as she knelled down beside him. As she touched his fur, everything disappeared and she was now in darkness. Darkness in every direction, even down. Sarah quickly stood back up, and looked around, panicked.

_(Where am I!?)_

**_(I wish you hadn't seen that...)_**

Sarah turned around and saw Araun standing behind her, his eyes barely open and starring at the ground at her feet.

_(Araun! Where am I?)_

**_(You're in my dreams...well, in this case, my nightmares.)_**

Sarah noticed that his mouth didn't move when he talked.

_(Yo-your nightmares? Is that what I just saw?)_

**_(What you saw is my past, the reason why I have to run for the rest of my life.)_**

_(So you mean that...you killed all of those people?)_

Araun turned away from Sarah, but didn't respond.

_(Araun, if everything in that vision was true, then...that means you're...)_

**_(A Murderer? Rogue Pokemon? Danger to society? Evil? Wild? Convict?)_**

Sarah looked down.

**_(The answer is "all of the above" according to the humans.)_**

Sarah had no idea what to think about this, it was just so..._shocking._

**_(I'll understand if you want to turn me in, especially since I think they have a bounty on me, so...)_**

_(I don't care.)_

Araun's right ear tilted to the right slightly, along with his head.

**_(E-excuse me? You don't care?)_**

Sarah looked back up, a determined look in her eyes.

_(I don't care what you did, nor do I care about what you will do, I will make sure that you get healed.)_

Araun looked confused for a second, then closed his eyes and smirked.

**_(You are one crazy girl, you know that?)_**

Sarah merely shrugged.

**_(Good thing I like crazy.)_**

With that, Sarah's surroundings shimmered, and everything disappeared again.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah woke to find Araun gone from the couch.

"What the hell?"

Then, a voice spoke in her head, **_(Out on the balcony.)_**

Sarah walked out to the balcony, and saw Araun sitting on the rail with his legs hanging over the edge. He still had all of the bandages on, yet, he seemed to be in much better condition from last night.

"How did you get out here?"

"I heal fast, _very _fast, especially when I'm in a 'good' mood."

"Good mood? I thought you'd be grumpy, or mad, or something, cause, you know, you were 'blown-up' and all." said Sarah as she turned and sat on the railing next to him.

Araun shrugged, "I should be, but I'm not..."

Sarah thought of something that might be funny, so, she gently rested her head on his furry shoulder. As she did, he flinched, which mader her giggle.

"Uh...what are you doing?" asked Araun nervously as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Did you know that you have very soft, comfortable, fur?" responded Sarah contently.

"Uhh..thanks?"

She giggled again, "What, scared of girls?"

"N-no! yelled Araun, his face starting to turn red.

"Yeah, well you seem to be." mocked Sarah as she turned her head so that her chin was now on his shoulder.

Araun was facing the other way, obviously embarrassed. Sarah decided to be even more annoying, and started blowing on the fur on his neck. He shivered as Sarah watched the hairs part where her breath met his fur.

"S-stop! Th-that tickles!" snapped Araun as he fidgeted slightly.

Sarah stopped, then sat up off the railing and walked behind Araun. Araun turned around nervously to see what she was going to do next, but before he could turn completely around, she grabbed his ears with her middle finger, pointer finger, and thumb, then began softly rubbing them.

Araun yelped, "Stop! That tickles even more!"

Sarah laughed as Araun fidgeted around, "Make me!"

Araun tried to turn around, but fell off the rail onto his back so that he was now starring up at Sarah, who he now realized was in the Lucario pajamas again, "Yeah, you're defiantly crazy, and annoying too."

Sarah winked at him, "You bet." then started wlking back in to the room, "Now, I'll just make some breakfast, then we can decide what to do next!"

Araun gently stood back to his feet, then limped into the room, but fell after a few steps, "Oh, and to answer your question about how I got out there, I fell." Sarah sighed and lifted him up on to her shoulder and let him lean on her until they reached the couch, where he sat down on, then rested his leg on the small table in front of it, "Thanks, again."

Sarah nodded, then walked over the the small kitchen and started pulling out utensils and other objects, "Do you like omelets?" asked Sarah.

"Omelet? What's that?"

"Hehe, you're about to fall in love."

Araun licked his lips, realizing how hungry he really was. He hadn't had a fairly decent meal in a very long time, he was starving, "Can't wait."

* * *

After breakfast, Araun tried to walk, but only succeeded in falling on his face...again. Blaziken kept an eye out for the soldiers from before the whole time, so he didn't talk much. Sarah decided to try to get to know Araun better since he would be staying with them for some time.

"So, do you have a family?" asked Sarah after Araun finished his omelet.

Araun seemed to become nervouse, "O-of course I have a family."

"No, not a mom and dad, I mean a..."

"NO!" Araun cut her off before she could finish.

"Okay, geese, It was just a question."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Araun, annoyed.

"I just want to get to know you better, since you're ganna be staying with us for a while."

Araun did a double take as she finished, "What? Who said that?"

"Okay, you have a horribly broken leg, and you're being chased by some elite squad of soldiers or something, do you really want to go out there alone?"

Araun opened his moth to snap back at her, but couldn't think of something to say, so he closed his mouth and slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms.

"Exactly." said Sarah, "Now then, you may have soft fur, but it stinks a little, so go take a shower." ordered Sarah.

"No, I'm fine."

"I knew you would say that." Sarah nodded to someone behind Araun, then Blaziken suddenly grabbed Araun, restraining his arms, then dragged him over to the bathroom. Araun was kicking and screaming the whole time, "Calm down before you hurt your leg!"

Blaziken then practically threw Araun into the shower, which was basically just a small glass "box," then Sarah quickly closed the door and held it closed while Blaziken took out a metal bar from nowhere and jammed the door. Araun pushed on the door, yet it didn't budge, so he slammed his side into it, and only received a lot of pain in return.

"LET ME OUT!" yelled Araun as he slammed into the door again and again.

"Take a shower." ordered Sarah.

Araun sat down and crossed his arms, "I can defiantly out-wait you."

"Oh really?" said Sarah as she walked out of the room. She returned about twenty minutes later and walked over to the sink, "Now take a shower, before I make you."

"How are you ganna make me take a shower?" laughed Araun.

"Wanna know what I did while I was gone?" said Sarah smirking, "Well, I'm a little good at mechanics, so, I rearranged the pipe-works for our room a bit." Sarah then turned the "hot" handle on the sink as far as it could go. An instant later, scalding-hot water poured out of the shower head, causing Araun to jump at the door, practically howling in pain.

"GAAAAAHHH! STOP!" screamed Araun, slamming the door.

"Take a shower!" ordered Sarah once more.

"Can you at least turn the heat down!?" pleaded Araun. Sarah shrugged as she turned the heat off, replacing it with freezing cold water, "GAAAHH! AWW COME ON!" Blaziken started snickering as he walked out of the bath room, "SHUT-UP YOU OVERGROWN CHICKEN!"

Blaziken stopped at the doorway and clenched his fists, but continued on his way a moment later, "Now, just wash-up and I'll let you out, okay?"

Araun's ears dropped, along with the rest of his body, as he grumbled angrily. He grabbed the hair shampoo off a small shelf in the shower. He looked at it for a moment, then shrugged as he popped the entire lid off and dumped the entire bottle over his head, letting it's contents slide down the fur on his entire body.

"Well, that's resouceful." said Sarah, surprised.

After washing all of the foam off, Araun looked out at Sarah angrily, "Okay, I took a freakin shower, now LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMNIT!"

"What's the magic wor..."

"JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Sarah kicked the bar away from the the door, unjamming it, and rolled her eyes. Araun immediately walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel, "Was that so bad?" mocked Sarah.

Araun started furiously rubbing his heads with the towel, "Yes!"

"Geese, fine, I'll make it up to you then."

Araun started rubbing his chest as he looked at Sarah suspiciously, "Really? Or are you planning something horrible?"

"Really." responded Sarah with a nod.

Araun grabbed his tail and wrung the water of it, "Okay, well what is it?"

Sarah turned and walked out, giving him a quick wink, "You'll see."

Araun hung the towel back on the rack, "I still feel like she's ganna try and eat me or something..."

* * *

About an hour later, Araun found himself asleep on the couch. He was dreaming of omelets -of course- when he was suddenly awoken when he felt something and on his face. He opened his eyes to see nothing but white, so he grabbed the paper and unfolded it to find a message.

_"Dear Araun,_

_This paper entitles you to four omelets tomorrow, a trip to an all-you-can-eat buffet, and a massage._

_The 'crazy little girl,'  
Sarah"_

Araun folded the paper and put it under the pillow he was laying on, then closed his eyes and sighed contently, **_(Thank you.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sarah and Blaziken were walking through the trees when suddenly, Sarah heard Araun's voice sound in her head, **_(Thank you.)_**

Sarah stopped, a little surprised by this, but then smiled, _(You're welcome.)_

Blaziken stopped and looked back at Sarah and cocked his head to the side, "What? I was just looking at the trees, let's go." said Sarah casually as she continued walking.

* * *

**Yay! it's done! My computer suddenly froze after finishing this, but I didn't save it yet, so I had to re-write half of it! The worst part was that I was up at midnight finishing it just because I was bore, so I almost screamed in frustration! But, I stopped myself, pulled myself together, and finished it the next day! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (even though I only have one person reviewing currently...wah...) Oh, and please...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Till next Time!  
Araun**


End file.
